


Don't Cry

by seollasido



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Post-Break Up, dialog non-baku, jooheon i'm sorry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seollasido/pseuds/seollasido
Summary: Wonho tidak suka melihat Minhyuk menangis.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> baru nyadar kalau percakapan di sini pake lo-gue pas udah setengah jalan (mungkin karena kebiasaan nulis begitu jadi susah diubah). 
> 
> kayaknya aku emang ga bisa bikin full bahasa baku, tapi gapapa lah ya?

" _How can I live without him_?" ucap Minhyuk di sela tangisannya, lalu ia meraih gelas berisi Gin dan meminumnya hingga tak bersisa.

" _Here we go again_ ," sahut Kihyun seraya menggelengkan kepala. Sebenarnya dia kasihan kepada Minhyuk yang terus-terusan tenggelam dalam kesedihan sehabis putus cinta.

Tapi sudah sebulan berlalu, dan Minhyuk tetap terlihat mengenaskan. Dia sering menghabiskan waktu di bar, meratapi nasibnya dan menenggak berbotol-botol minuman beralkohol.

Setiap manusia memiliki cara masing-masing untuk mengusir kesedihan, dan Kihyun menghargai usaha Minhyuk melupakan mantan kekasih yang telah menjalin hubungan dengannya selama tiga tahun. Namun Kihyun akan senang apabila ia tidak perlu membawa seseorang yang mabuk ke rumahnya hampir setiap hari. Dia tidak tahan terhadap kelakuan Minhyuk, juga aroma tubuhnya yang berbau campuran antara alkohol dan muntahan.

" _Don't puke on my shirt_!" seru Kihyun histeris, dia buru-buru menjauh dari Minhyuk yang bersiap mengeluarkan isi perutnya. " _Gross_." 

"Baru jam 9, dan dia udah _wasted_?" Wonho muncul dari belakang Kihyun kemudian duduk di sampingnya, berseberangan dengan Minhyuk yang kini menidurkan kepala di atas meja.

"Lama banget," gerutu Kihyun, kesal lantaran Wonho datang terlambat setengah jam dari yang ia janjikan.

"Macet," balas Wonho santai. "Udah sana lo pergi, katanya telat kencan."

"Kalau pacar gue marah, gue salahin lo," cibir Kihyun lantas berdiri dari kursinya.

" _Good luck with your date_."

" _And good luck with Minhyuk_ ," kata Kihyun yang ditimpali Wonho dengan dengusan.

Bukan pertama kalinya Wonho mengurus orang mabuk. Tapi percayalah, Minhyuk yang berada dalam pengaruh alkohol sangat menyebalkan, jauh lebih merepotkan dari siapa pun.

Terkadang Wonho merasa bersalah, membiarkan Kihyun mengawasi Minhyuk sendirian. Akhir-akhir ini Wonho sibuk bekerja, sehingga ia tidak punya banyak waktu untuk teman-temannya.

Untungnya sekarang Wonho memperoleh waktu luang, dan besok libur, jadi dia bisa menggantikan Kihyun menjaga Minhyuk.

Wonho membersihkan mulut Minhyuk menggunakan tisu basah, dia juga mengelap bekas muntahan lelaki itu. Meskipun jijik, Wonho berusaha menahannya.

"Hei, bangun," ujar Wonho sembari menepuk pelan pipi Minhyuk.

Tidak ada pergerakan sama sekali. Wonho menarik napas panjang, dia pun mengangkat tubuh Minhyuk dan menuntunnya menuju parkiran. Setidaknya lebih baik begini daripada menghabiskan semalaman mendengar ocehan serta tangisan Minhyuk tanpa henti.

Tentu saja Wonho membawa Minhyuk ke apartemennya. Dia tidak mau membiarkan temannya menderita di pagi hari akibat _hangover_ seorang diri. Kalaupun memulangkan Minhyuk ke rumah, Wonho dapat menebak bahwa keesokan harinya ia akan menerima telepon dari Minhyuk, memintanya untuk datang.

Sesampainya di kamar, Wonho membaringkan Minhyuk di atas tempat tidur. Dia melepas kaus dan celana Minhyuk, menggantinya dengan pakaian bersih.

Karena di apartemen hanya terdapat satu kasur, maka Wonho terpaksa tidur di sofa. Dia mengambil selimut dari lemari, sebelum mematikan lampu dan berjalan ke ruang tengah.

* * *

Minhyuk bangun akibat merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut kencang, menyebabkan ia meringis kesakitan. Tenggorokannya kering, dan perutnya mual. Sial, berapa banyak yang ia minum tadi malam?

Menyadari ia bukan berada di tempat tidurnya, Minhyuk mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Dia belum sepenuhnya sadar, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengingat siapa pemilik kamar ini.

"Gue kira lo bakal tidur sampai matahari tenggelam," ucap Wonho yang melangkah keluar dari toilet dengan handuk menggantung di lehernya. Dia tidak mengira Minhyuk sudah terjaga, makanya ia cuma mengenakan celana pendek dan bertelanjang dada.

Oh, Minhyuk tidak pernah membayangkan pemandangan tersebut akan dilihatnya di pagi hari. Dia memang kerap mendapati Wonho memamerkan badannya, namun ia tetap tidak terbiasa.

Seolah sengaja hendak mengguncang kewarasan Minhyuk, Wonho malah duduk di pinggir kasur. Sekarang jarak mereka kurang dari satu meter, Minhyuk mampu mencium harum tubuh Wonho, membuatnya menelan ludah dengan gugup.

Bohong jika Minhyuk bilang Wonho tidak menarik perhatiannya. Siapa pun pasti rela melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan hati lelaki itu. Namun sayangnya, mereka berdua adalah teman. Dia tidak ingin menghancurkan persahabatan karena menyukai temannya sendiri.

" _How are you feeling_?" celetuk Wonho membuyarkan lamunannya.

Minhyuk sempat berpikir mereka sedang berbicara tentang perasaannya terhadap Wonho.

Beberapa detik berlalu dan Minhyuk mengerti bahwa Wonho menanyakan perihal keadaannya.

" _I feel like shit_ ," balas Minhyuk sambil memijat kepalanya yang pusing.

Wonho terkekeh, dia meraih gelas yang tersedia di nakas dan memberikannya kepada Minhyuk. " _Guess so_."

"Kihyun mana?"

"Di apartemennya? Atau rumah pacarnya? Mungkin juga di hotel," sahut Wonho asal.

Minhyuk mengerjapkan mata, berupaya mencerna maksud perkataan Wonho. "Bukannya tadi malem gue bareng Kihyun?"

"Iya, tapi dia pergi karena ada kencan. Akhirnya Kihyun nelepon gue buat nganterin lo pulang."

"Kenapa dia ga ngomong sih," rutuk Minhyuk. "Tau begitu gue ga usah minta temenin Kihyun."

Wonho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Emang dia bakal ngebiarin lo minum-minum sendirian?"

Minhyuk tidak menggubris Wonho, dia meneguk air mineral dan menyandarkan punggung pada _headboard_.

"Gue mau nyiapin sarapan dulu, lo tunggu sini aja," ujar Wonho yang beranjak dari posisinya.

"Bentar, jangan pergi."

Wonho hafal kebiasaan Minhyuk tiap _hangover_ , yaitu memeluk dan meminta seseorang untuk mengelus rambutnya.

Ketika Wonho merentangkan tangan, Minhyuk justru menggelengkan kepalanya. " _I don't need a hug. I just want to talk_."

" _Okay_."

Mana mungkin Minhyuk memeluk Wonho yang tidak memakai baju? Pasti rasanya canggung. Dia juga takut Wonho dapat mendengar debaran jantungnya yang entah mengapa berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Tadi malem lo tidur di mana?"

"Sofa," jawab Wonho sekenanya.

"Oh."

Tidak aneh apabila Wonho terlelap di ruang tengah sementara Minhyuk menempati kamarnya. Ini sudah ia alami berkali-kali.

"Kayaknya lo harus ngurangin minum-minum, gue khawatir sama kondisi perut lo," ujar Wonho hati-hati. Dia tidak tega melihat Minhyuk yang terus-terusan menghancurkan kesehatannya dengan menelan berliter-liter minuman beralkohol.

" _I can't_ ," lirih Minhyuk. "Gue butuh sesuatu untuk mendistraksi pikiran, dan satu-satunya solusi adalah alkohol."

"Lo bisa mengerjakan hal lain. Melukis, baca buku, nonton film.." Wonho menjeda ucapannya sejenak, "Atau nyari pacar baru?"

Mendengar kalimat terakhir yang lolos dari mulut Wonho, tiba-tiba Minhyuk kembali bersedih. Ingatannya sibuk memutar kenangan bersama mantan kekasihnya. Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat, mereka sudah melewati berbagai rintangan bersama.

" _Sshhh_ , jangan nangis. Nanti tenggorokan lo makin sakit," kata Wonho lantas menepuk pelan pundak Minhyuk.

Minhyuk tidak tahan lagi, setetes air mata turun ke pipinya. " _He promised to stay with me forever. But why he is cheating on me?_ "

Tidak perlu diceritakan pun Wonho telah mengetahui perjalanan cinta Minhyuk. Dulu dia tidak setuju Minhyuk mengencani Jooheon. Namun Wonho bisa apa? Dia tidak punya hak untuk mencampuri kehidupan sahabatnya.

Selama berpacaran, Minhyuk dan Jooheon sering bertengkar, dan tak ada yang beriniatif mengalah. Sedikit mengejutkan hubungan mereka bertahan hingga tiga tahun.

" _Am I not good enough for him_?"

Suara Minhyuk yang sarat akan kesedihan dan putus asa, memicu rasa sakit di dada Wonho. Dia tidak sanggup melihat Minhyuk bersedih.

Perlahan, Wonho menghapus air mata Minhyuk menggunakan ibu jarinya. " _He doesn't deserve you_."

Isakan Minhyuk terdengar begitu jelas, napasnya berubah tidak teratur, dan itu semakin menyakiti hati Wonho.

Cukup, dia tidak mau Minhyuk menangis lagi.

Tangan Wonho yang semula mendarat di pipi Minhyuk, kini beralih ke belakang leher. Dengan gerakan lambat, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kemudian mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman tersebut hanya bertahan sebentar. Ketika tautan mereka terlepas, Minhyuk mematung, dia mendadak kehilangan kemampuan untuk bergerak.

" _I.. I should go home_ ," ujar Minhyuk terbata. Dia segera bangkit dan membereskan barang-barang tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Wonho.

Kala Minhyuk tiba di rumahnya, ia langsung terduduk lemas di lantai. Apa yang barusan terjadi?

Dia menatap bayangannya pada cermin, lalu tersadar pakaian yang ia gunakan adalah milik Wonho. Minhyuk membulatkan mata, berarti semalam laki-laki itu yang mengganti bajunya?

* * *

Seminggu berlalu semenjak Minhyuk berhenti pergi ke bar, dan sudah satu minggu pula ia menjauhi Wonho.

" _What are you ignoring me for_?"

Minhyuk tersentak kaget mendengar suara yang berasal dari belakangnya. Dia mengurungkan niat membuka pintu rumah dan membalikkan badan untuk berhadapan dengan Wonho. " _I'm not._ "

"Terus kenapa lo ga bales pesan dan nge- _reject_ telepon gue?"

"Sibuk," balas Minhyuk tak acuh.

Wonho menghela napas, "Ini pasti karena waktu itu kan? Gara-gara gue nyium lo?"

Minhyuk mengigit bibir, tidak tahu ingin merespons apa.

Mengapa Wonho datang ke sini? Minhyuk bingung harus bersikap bagaimana, dan dia tidak mau membahas perihal ciuman mereka minggu kemarin.

"Mending lo pulang, gue capek banget dan lagi ga pengen ngomong sama siapa-siapa."

" _We need to talk_ ," ucap Wonho seraya merebut kunci rumah Minhyuk dan membuka pintunya.

Sekarang Wonho dan Minhyuk duduk berseberangan di ruang tamu. Tidak ada gunanya menghindar, Minhyuk tahu Wonho yang keras kepala pasti punya beribu cara untuk memaksanya bicara.

" _I still have feelings for you_ ," ujar Wonho tanpa basa-basi. "Minhyuk, _I like you_."

Tubuh Minhyuk sontak menjadi kaku. Dia tidak menduga akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Wonho, untuk kedua kalinya.

Ya, ini bukan kali pertama Wonho melakukannya. Dulu dia pernah mengungkapkan perasaan di saat Minhyuk masih berstatus pacar Jooheon.

" _But I don't_ ," seru Minhyuk, berusaha terdengar meyakinkan.

"Seenggaknya kasih gue kesempatan."

Minhyuk menunduk, menolak bertemu pandang dengan Wonho yang tengah memasang ekspresi memohon.

" _I promise, I will treat you better_ ," lirih Wonho.

" _How about our friendship_?"

" _Let's try to date, if it doesn't end well, we can stay as friends_."

Tak kunjung menerima jawaban, Wonho beringsut menghampiri Minhyuk. Dia mengangkat dagu laki-laki tersebut agar menatap matanya. " _Can I kiss you again_?"

Dengan ragu, Minhyuk menganggukkan kepala. Sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia merasakan bibir mereka menyatu dalam ciuman yang lembut.

Masa bodoh apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Setidaknya Minhyuk mampu mengalihkan pikirannya dari bayang-bayang Jooheon. Anggap saja ia egois, tapi biarlah, lagipula Wonho tidak keberatan jika dirinya dijadikan pelampiasan.

**Author's Note:**

> barangkali ada yang mau baca tulisan aku yang lain, silakan mampir ke [wattpad.](https://www.wattpad.com/user/seollasido)


End file.
